Serena's New feelings uncovered
by Caelisto
Summary: Serena is invited over to Darians to talk. Luna says she should go, What happens when Serena comes over?
1. Serenas New Feelings

(Notice)  
  
All characters in this story are not made up by me, neither or the "Pet Names" used in the story, If I used any names, sayings, or characters you have created and don't want me to use, just send me an email at Purplewolfeyes@hotmail.com .Thankyou.  
  
Serena walked slowly down the street with her arms behind her head and her skirt swaying on her thighs. As she turned the courner she bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Here let me help-" Sere started "Head in the clouds again Meat-Ball Head?" "Darian! Arg!" Sere yelled. Serenea stood up and brushed her skirt and stomped on Darian's foot as he got up. "You're such a jerk!" She screamed "Ow! Hey, calm down! I wanted to ask something anyways. Can you come over to my app. I think we need to talk." Darian confirmed. As Serena looked up into his eyes, she saw something, but she could'nt explain it. Just as fast as she saw it, it was gone. She blinked and saw him smirk down at her. "Is there something on my face?" He joked whiping his hand no his face. "Erm... No, I just...Nevermind. Sure, I guess I could come over...only..." She smiled up at him as his faced clearly said 'oh no' in his mind. "...you make me some yummy goodies..please?" Serena asked "Uh..Sure, Come over at 4:00. Okay?" She nodded and beamed at him. "See you then Meat-Ball Head!" He walked away with one hand up in the air. Serena's face dropped.  
  
(Chapter 2) 3:45  
  
Serena sat on her bed combing her hair. She humed silently in her new light blue dress with two moond on the chest. "So are you going? The midnight colored cat question staring at her. "I don't know yet" She went back to huming. "Well if you want my opinion-" "Which I don't, but you're going to give it anyways." Serena said putting down the comb and picked up two hair ties and began to put her hair up into pig-tails slowly. "Well, yes, I would go, It could be important." The cat spoke "Alright Luna, I'll go, but I wont like it." She said shaking her head and sighed. Luna grinned. "You never know, maybe he likes you." Luna teased. "Ha! As if!" Serena declared  
  
3:56  
  
Serena walked down the halls spacing off again until she came to his door. She drew a deep breath and sighed heavily. She knocked three times and turned her back to the door and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nope. She heard the door open and she turned around and turned pink in her cheecks. Darian stood in the doorway and turned red. He was wearing a wet towl around his waste. He was not expecting Serena for anougher twenty minuits, at lest. "Oh my.." Serena said looking him over. She blushed harder and covered her eyes. "You're, uh.. early. Erm..come on in, just let me get dressed." Darian said Serena quickly walked passed him with her eyes on the floor. As she walked over she saw there was alot of paper work on his table. As she started to sit down on the beige couch she heard Darian shout to late. "Dont sit on the couch, you'll sit on the chocolate strawberrys!" Serena jumped uff the couch and took three strawberrys with her. "Eeep!" She exclaimed. Darian ran came out clothed and was holding a towl. "I thought I was too late, guess I was right. Now turn around so I can whip it off that cute dress so its not runed." Darian said coming near Serena. "Really Darian, I can whip it off, its not that bad. Really!" She said earnestly "Dont worry, it would be like whiping it off a child." He said grinning. Serena backed up against the wall. "Ah! Not my wall!" Darian said Serena turned blood red andran out of Darian's reach and oped the door and excaped through it crying.  
  
4:15  
  
Serena layed on her bed crying. She had placed a pillow over her head and told her mom she did'nt want to see or talk to no one. "Serena, It could'nt have been that bad. Come on, tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?" Luna asked. Serena sat up on her bed and shook her head. Luna jumped onto her deask and got her a tishue. "Now now. Do want to talk about it?" Luna asked "I guess so." Serena Told Luna how she first saw him, and then with the strawberrys and when she finished Luna looked like she was going to explode. "Its not funny!" Serena said. "Im sorry." Luna said between laughter. "So let me get this straight, Darian tried to clean you're butt with a towl? You got scared and backed into the wall and smeared it there? You can out crying and embaressed? Serena. How are you ever going to face him again?" Ray's voice achoed over the phone. "I don't know, maybe you could help me with that. I mean, that is why I called you." "Well, Im sorry Serena. I can't help you there, but I can give you some 'important' information. I had a vision of an 'ice princess' that looked just like you. Do you have any ideas?" "Like me? No, I dont have any idea." "Hmm. Well I'll get back to you on the whole vision thing. Catch you later!" Serena heard the phone go beep and she sat it down. She sighs and unwrapped the down from her waste and stepped into the steaming shower. Maybe tomarow will be better. I mean, Sure I have to avoid Darian for the rest of my life. I wonder what Ray ment when she saw me as an 'ice princess' Me, an I princess. That is so funny. 


	2. Changes

Chapter Two:  
Changes  
  
I dont own this charters ext...  
  
  
  
Mina sat on her bed listing to her mom.  
"Mina, you can't spend most of your time thinking about sweets   
and guys. I think you need a job."  
Arg..a job, shes joking right?  
"Mom, I dont need a job, Im still young."  
"Well, you need to get in a group activity or something!"  
"I know, Ill check it out."  
"Good"  
Mina's mom walked out of the room.   
Thankgod she doesnt know about me being a sailor scout or I would really be   
in trouble! Mina sighed and walked back up to her room. She opened her door and   
found her white cat sitting on her bed.  
"Mina! About time, Im going out with Luna, Ill be back later. Alright?"  
"Sure Artimus."  
"Bye"  
The cat jumped out onto the ledge through the window.  
"Boy, I wish I had my crush here with me. Mina smiled at the thought of her and   
Darian sitting on the beach with his hand... She shook her head. Not yet.  
She walked over to her phone and started to Dial.  
"Hello, this is Darian."  
"Hey Darian, its me, Mina."  
"Oh, Hello Mina, whats up?"  
"I was wondering if you would like to hook up later. If your not to   
busy that is."  
"No I just became free about 30 minuits ago. Ill meet you by the   
Ice cream shop."  
"Okay, meet you there!"   
*click*  
Mina closed her eyes and grined. Finaly, a date with Darian, she had  
finaly got the muster to ask him. Now what to wear. Mina walked  
over to her closet and picked out a cute mini skirt with a tank top.  
Perfect.  
  
Darian sat on the bench. Poor Serena, he though. I wish I could   
tell her is wasnt that bad. He put one leg acrossed his other. Then he  
looked over where Mina was walking toward him. Wow she looks good.  
He smiled and got up.  
"Hello Darian."  
"Hi Mina, you look great."  
Mina blushed and ran her hand over her top and skirt.  
"Thanks Darian, that means alot coming from you."  
She smiled and put her arm through Darians. They walked inside the   
shop and ordered.  
Mina slowly ate her sundae and looked up to see Darian smileing at her.  
"What?" She said  
"You have..uh..Ice cream on your noes."  
He bent toward her and Mina's heart raced as his finger swipped  
the cream off her noes. Darian saw her blush and smiled.  
"Uh, thanks" She said looking down.  
They left the store and walked toward the peer.  
  
Serena couldnt go to sleep like she wanted. Why did she have to be a   
fool in front of Darian. Feelings rushed through her body. She sighed  
and wanted to just die where she stood. She backed away from the   
ledge and walked to a table looking over the sea.  
"Its so beautiful"  
Serena turned around and saw Darian and Mina leaning over the ledge.  
Serena felt sick and wobbled as she got up from the table.  
"no.." she whispered to herself. How could Mina do this to me?!  
"Yeah, it is nice." Darian said to Mina  
"You know what would be nicer?" Mina asked  
"No what-"  
Sere watched as Mina leaned toward Darian and kissed his lips.  
Serena stumbled on the table and yelped.   
  
Darian was so shocked. all he could do was stand there until he heard  
someone shout. He broke away from Mina's embrace and look right   
at Serena. Tears were pouring from her deep blue eyes. She bite her lip  
and ran away from where she stood.  
"Serena! Come back!" Darian shouted.  
Mina Stood there, shocked with what Darian was doing.  
"I..didnt know you were an item Darian.." Mina whispered  
"We're not, but.." Darian said.  
Mina could only nod. Darian had just crushed her more than she  
could have dreamed. Damn you Serena!  
"I wanna go home." Mina said quitely.  
Darian nodded and they walked to his car and got in and drove off. 


	3. Reunited Love

Chapter Three  
Reunited Love  
  
  
Serena got home and walked to her bed.   
For the first time she wanted to cry and couldnt  
She sat there, tears on her check and she couldnt bawl.  
"Oh Darian." Was all she could say. She layed down and curled up into a ball  
on her bed. Luna walked in from the window.   
"Oh Serena. It was wonderful." Luna beamed.  
"Not now Luna." Serena whispered.  
"Serena, whats wrong this still isnt about that Darian thing again."  
"Luna.Please.Leave.Me.Alone" Serena growled. She turned her back on her cat  
and closed her eyes only causing more tears to come.  
  
  
Mina shut the door behind her. Darian didnt even said goodbye.  
"How was your date hunny"   
"Its was..Great mom. Just great. Im tired, so Im going to bed. Love you."  
"Love you too dear."  
Mina walked down the hall towards her room and entered. She sat down on her bed and brought  
the covers to her kneck and closed her eyes.  
"Oh Serena, you ruined everything once again for me. I dont know what  
you did with Darian, but you better back off. Hes mine.   
  
Darian took off his shirt and walked towards the phone. He dieled Sere's number  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, its Darian, May I speak with sernea please?"  
"Hello Darian. Im sorry, but Serena said she wasnt well. Must have been the sea  
smells. They always get to me. Call back tomarow. okay?"  
"Sure."  
Click  
Sea smells. Right. More like kissing smells.   
Darian sat down on his couch.  
"Why did I say I would go with Mina. Now I messed everything up for me   
and Serena." He thought aloud.  
"Sure Darian, Ill go to your house, but only if you make me something sweet!" Serena  
played in his head as he looked down and the recked chocolate strawberrys.  
"Oh Serena, why did you have to be at the dock?" Darian said.  
  
Serena woke up early the next day and got dressed. She walked passed her little brother who  
was making dumb comments like always. She stepped outside and took a deep breath.  
"We can get through this." She said to herself.  
"Hey! Serena wait up!" Rei's voice shouted.  
Rei ran up to Serena and bent over on her kneels and tried to   
catch her breath.   
"Hello Rei." Was all Sere could manage to say.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" Rei looked at Serena with such conceren. Serena couldnt help   
to tell her.  
"Oh Serena.." Rei said and hugged her friend.  
When the broke apart. Serena choked a smile.  
"Thanks Rei."  
Rei only nodded. They started to walk towards school. Rei keep telling Serena she shouldnt even  
worry about it. They wernt going out in the first place. But it still cut Serena deep to  
imagine Mina and Darian kissing. She closed her eyes and nodded to what Rei was saying.  
As she reopened them after not hearing Reis addvice, she relised she wasnt near her anymore.  
She looked back and saw Darian and Rei talking.   
  
"Rei, please tell Serena Im sorry, and I think we should talk about it." Darian Pledded  
"No way Darian! You should feel terrible about what you did to Sere! I mean, how could  
you go on a date knowing you liked serena alot?! You have to fix this for yourself."  
Rei said.  
"Rei, she wont listine to me. Please, help me!" Darian said. He looked back and saw Serena  
looking at him. She turned away from his gaze. Rei notice.  
"Do it now Darian."  
Serena shuffled her feet and heard footsteps coming towards her. Thinking it was Rei, she said.  
"What did HE want?" She looked up and saw that it was Darian.   
Darian saw her eyes get big and she turned pink. He lifted his hand and   
softly stroked her cheek.  
"Oh Serena. Im so sorry." He quitely spoke to Serena.  
  
Serena felt hot under Darians touch. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Darians   
hand.  
"Please dont dont do this to me Darian. I know you like Mina, and I should have known..  
that is would have been silly to think.." Darian's hand slipped over her mouth. She looked  
at him as he came down. She closed her eyes and felt Darians lips on her.   
  
Her heart raced. Darians hand swept toward her lower back and stop on her butt.  
"Oh Darian.." Serena gasped.  
"Serena." Darian moaned.  
  
  
Mina's mouth dropped when she saw Darian and Serena in a kiss.  
"How dare he do this to me. Serena you little witch." Mina growled. She tunred her skirts and  
stomped back to her house to think of a way to hurt Serena for good. 


	4. Sailor Trouble

Chapter Five  
Sailor Trouble  
  
Mina Gasped at Darian.  
"What are you doing Darian! I have to hurt her as much as she hurt me! Dont you see, she tricked you! She-"   
"Mina. Serena did not trick me into anything." Darian said between clinched teeth.  
Mina watched as Darian moved over to Serena and picked her up in his arms. She was blacked out. Darian  
walked fast to his car and drove out of sight.  
Mina blink as if she had been dreaming.  
"Oh could you betray me like this Darian." She whispered.  
  
Serena felt hot. She opened her eyes and blinked back the bluring images.  
"Serena, thank the stars you awoke."  
Serena turned and look in to the wet eyes of Darian. She smiled and grasped his hand.  
"Where am I Darian?" She said sweetly.  
He smiled his best.  
"Your in the hospital, my sweet" He said softly  
"Oh" she said and turned toward the cieling. "Why"  
Darian couldnt understand why she spoke so softly and calmly.  
"Because Mina attacted you." He whispered more to himself than to Serena.  
She nodded.  
"Im going to sleep now." Serena said closing her eyes.  
Darian looked up and saw Sere close her eyes.  
"Oh Serena." He said  
  
The next mouring, Serena opened her eyes and stared at the same cieling.  
Thoughts of Mina kicking her came back in a rush. She felt hot water roll down her  
cheeks and relised she was crying.  
"Oh Mina.." She whispered  
Serena sat up in the hospital bed and felt pain scream through her stomach. She yelped  
in pain and laid back down. She winced in pain and layed her hands on her stomach.  
Darian stered in the chair next tp her bed.  
"Darian." Serena said.  
Darian sat up in the chair and rubbed his eyes. He turned and met Sere's gaze. He quickly gropped for her hand   
and found it through the haze.  
"My Serena." He said Smiling.  
"Whats wrong with my stomach" Serena asked.  
"I think Mina bruised it somehow. But dont worry my sweet, You are aloud out of her tomarrow."Darian said  
"And you stayed her with me?" Serena said softly still look in Darian's eyes.  
"Yes, and I will do the same tonight." Darian answered.  
Serena smiled. Darian leaned down and butterfly-kissed her brow.  
"That is why I love you so Darian.." She whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep  
  
Love? Do I love Serena too? I have to. Do I?  
  
Serena stood in her hospital room and stretch. Mmmm it felt to move her stomach again.  
Serena stood and looked around. Rosed and get well cards layed acrossed her room. She smiled and thought of the  
great friends she has.  
Darian slipped a hand over her shoulder and kissed her kneck lovingly.  
"Ready to go home?" Darian asked?  
"Mmmhmm" She said smileing.  
Darian lead her down through through halls and out through the doors leaving the hospital.  
"Im so glad your alright" Darian said as they drove down the street.  
"I cant believe Mina would do something like that." Serena said.  
"Me either, I always though she was a sweet young girl. I dont know what I was thinking by going to the  
docks with her."  
"Yes, what were you thinking Darian. I mean, if you liked me in the first place why did you go on that  
date with Mina, How could you?" Serena said staring straight ahead.  
"Well I needed to clear my head from out little meeting that night." Darian said. He wrapped his hand in hers as  
they stopped at a red light. After a phew minuits the went off again.  
"Well, I guess I can blame you." Serena said with a giggle.  
"Can you repeat that, Id have sworn you said 'can' blame me." Darian said  
Serena giggled again. "I did" She turned and grinned at Darian and hes turned and pulled up into the drive way.   
He smiled and leaned down and kissed Serena sweetly.  
"I cant believe your doing this to us Darian. We loved eachother, Now, since that slut came running   
into your arms, You havent even called me to set anougher date. Tsk Tsk, your a losey Boyfriend. I think we need to  
take time off for Our growing relationship." Mina grinned.  
Darian wrapped his arms around Serena.  
"Your crazy Mina, We were never going out." Darian yelled.  
"Oh, now you tell me." She stood there in the same outfit she wore two days ago. She was leaning against the wall  
holding a dead rose in one hand.  
"Well Sere, Im so glad your out of the hospital. Here." She tossed the rose and it landing neatly on her lap. Serena  
stared down at her lap and watched as the rose turned to black dust.  
"Now that yout all better again, I can play with you more." Mina Laughed. 


	5. Evile in everyone

Chapter Four  
Theres a bit of Evil in Everyone  
  
Mina slammed her door and walked over to her table. She still have and hour and a half to get to school.  
She grabbed a piece of papper and began to write down what she could do to Serena.  
"Oh Sere, if you could only find a guy thats is your type. But oh no! Why do that when I could have  
Mina's Boyfriends. Shes is soo going to pay for the pain she is putting me through. I cant believe she got Darian   
to kiss her. God! She makes me sick!" Mina yelled out loud.   
Mina scibbled something on the paper and placed it inside of an   
envelope.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL!  
  
Rei walked up her steps and found a small pink envelope next to her door. She opened it and read.  
  
"Dear scouts. Its me Mina. I finaly reliezed that  
I have been working on the wrong side. I will   
no londer be 'Sailor Venus'. I contacted the  
Nega Verse and have agreed to a new name.  
Im sure I wont be missed. Ta Ta!  
~Your new enemy,  
Mina  
  
Reis eyes re-read the note and ran inside her house to call a Scout meeting.  
  
  
"This has to be a sick joke you guys. Why would Mina do that to us.?" Amy asked  
"Did you call Mina Rei?" Lida asked  
"Yes, her mom said she was ver busy and couldnt come to the phone. I worried you guys,  
This has to be a joke."  
Serena sat there. Mina, leaving the team? This was not what she wanted.   
"Serena, hello? Come back to reality." Amy said  
"Sorry you guys. Why would Mina say such a thing?" She asked  
"I dont know, but how could she contact the Negaverse? I just dont understand it at all."  
"I do." Rei said. "I saw Mina watching Serena and Darian making up. She almost blew her top. That  
has to be the reason, but why take such a big step like that?"  
"Darian and Serena Makeing up? What have we been missing?" Lida joked  
"Joking is not a good idea right now Lida. We must contact Mina to see if this note really from her."  
"I should go over to her house and check it out." Rei said.  
The sailor Scouts nodded.  
  
Rei stood at the big house and knock on the door.   
"Who is it?"  
"Its me. Rei!" She called  
Mina opened the door and poked her head out.  
"Can I help you?" Mina said  
" Is this not correct?" Rei said handing her note to Mina.  
"Yeah." Was all Mina could say.  
Rei just stood there gapping at Mina. How could she do this to the sailor scouts?  
"This is really dumb Mina. If this is about Darian and Sere-" She got cut off.  
"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Mina Yelled and slammed the door in   
Rei's face.  
  
  
"Well, the note was from Mina and it is most deffenitly about the Serena and Darian thing you guys."  
"What are we going to do? I cant fight Mina!" Amy declared.  
"We're going to have to. She yelled at me and slammed the door in my face. Shes pissed you guys." Rei said  
"So? Shes been pissed at us before." Lida added  
"No, I mean super pissed. I think she might have loved Darian. For a long time now, and has never told us before."  
Rei turned to Serena.  
"And when she say Serena with Darian, she flipped. Serena Crushed her bad."  
"Hey its not my fault she went phsyco and declared war on the sailor scouts!" Serena yelled at her friends.  
"Hey dont worry Serena, we didnt say anything like that." Lida said.  
"Well guys, are new enemy is Sailor Venus." Rei said.  
  
Serena walked downt he street thinking about Mina.   
"Im so sorry Mina, I didnt mean to hurt you. If I had known you liked him to Id.." Serena stopped  
"You would what?" Mina asked  
Serena stared at Mina. Mina wore black pants with a white shirt. She looked tired and upset, like she  
Had been crying alot. Her hands were in her pockets and she look mad.  
"Oh Mina, please forgive me. I didnt mean to hurt you." Serena ran toward Mina and tried to hug her but she moved to fast   
and gave Serena a blow to her back and sent her falling on the pavement.  
"Dont touch me." Mina growled.  
Serena wimpered and tried to get up.  
"Please dont do this Mina." Serena said.  
Mina bent down towards Serena.  
"You know, I know all about you tricking Darian into kissing you. Im going to tell him." Mina grinned  
"Mina, I didnt-" Before Serena could finish, Mina stood up and kick Serena in the stomach.  
"LIAR!" She screamed. "How dare you lie to me when your the one on the ground!"   
"Mina please.." Serena gasped  
Mina reared up agian to strike, But someome grabbed her wrist and stayed her hand.  
"Mina! What are you doing!"  
It was Darian 


End file.
